1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to jewelry storage devices, and more specifically to wall or door mounted devices for storing and displaying multiple types of jewelry in a low profile, easily visible and organized manner.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Jewelry has been traditionally stored in jewelry boxes, chest drawers, or simply mixed together on top of a furniture surface or vanity. Storing one's jewelry collection in an organized manner that allows for easy viewing and access to each item can be a challenge. Particularly the storage of jewelry items such as earrings and necklaces can result in an unsightly tangled mess which can make it difficult to organize and find corresponding matching earrings when getting dressed. Accordingly, there remains a need for a jewelry storage device which can be hidden out of sight, located in a convenient place, able to store jewelry in an orderly manner, and able to store all types of jewelry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,011 to Butler (1988) describes an enclosed frame supporting a mesh for attaching earrings. Butler aims to correct flaws in previous earring storage design by employing the mesh screen. The present invention expresses several distinct improvements over Butler's design, most importantly the ability to store many types of jewelry besides earrings alone. In addition, built in magnets or adhesive pads allow for easy attachment to the inner side of a medicine cabinet door for both convenience and privacy. Finally, the storage of rod and fastener type earrings is significantly easier with the design of the present invention because as opposed to having to remove and then attach the fastener each time the earring is stored or removed from the device, as is the case with the Butler earring storage device. According to the present invention, a post earring is simply placed between two foam pads without having to remove the fasteners from the earring post.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,745 to Sanders (1991) describes a frame mounting a screen for the storage of pierced earrings and a loop-like leash supporting the frame onto which clip-on earrings may be stored. The leash also serves as a manner for hanging up the apparatus on a hook. Sanders does not accommodate for types of jewelry besides earrings. In addition, Sanders doesn't allow for any manner of storing the apparatus except by hanging it, which may not always be an option. The present invention accommodates all types of earrings including clip-on earrings (which may be clipped onto the hooks in the present invention, placed between the foam pads or placed on a hook accessory) post and fastener earrings, and loop earrings, in addition to all other types of jewelry, while allowing for more convenient storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,529 to Holland (1993) describes an earring storage apparatus consisting of multiple vertical panels having mesh-like screens which hang from retaining rods braced over the sides of an open container. Holland allows for easy categorization through the use of multiple panels and for space efficient storage through use of a box container. A second embodiment involves hanging multiple earring panels from a wall mounted swivel bracket, allowing for easier access than the first embodiment. Holland does not accommodate any type of jewelry besides earrings, and requires that rod and fastener type earrings be released and secured for each storing. The first embodiment suffers from low visualization, requiring the user to pull out multiple panels if they have not committed the locations of all of their earrings to memory. The second embodiment is particularly inconvenient because of the setup required for the wall mounted swivel bracket, which involves the use of nails and damaging a wall. Also, the second embodiment leaves several panels protruding into the open space next to the wall. The present invention improves upon the features of Holland by allowing for storage of all jewelry types including but not limited to earrings and by storing in a visible, organized manner without use of a box or nails driven into a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,953 to Carter (1994) illustrates a flexible screen or mesh for receiving the shaft or hook-like structures of jewelry items. Carter's device is enclosed in a flexible fabric frame which allows it to be rolled into a cylindrical configuration for easy transportation. Fastening devices are attached which allow the device to be easily maintained in rolled configuration and which allow the device to attach for display or storage. Carter discloses an invention which is particularly well suited for travelling. For household use however, Carter fails to provide storage for jewelry besides earrings with shafts or hooks. In addition, the nature of the attachment is such that it will need to be attached to a wall or flat surface, which would make retrieving the fasteners from rod and fastener type earrings particularly inconvenient. The present invention allows for easier storage of rod and fastener type earrings, storage for more types of jewelry besides earrings, and a more convenient easy to access type of attachment for display.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,029 to Aclin discloses a wall suspendible cabinet for storing and displaying jewelry items, especially of the type for storing and displaying earrings having a looped hook or a post and lock fastener. Aclin does not, however, provide a means for storing other types of jewelry besides earrings of the hook or post and fastener type. Also, Aclin requires wall mounting which is inconvenient and requires a large amount of space. Aclin aims to provide a cabinet which has a mirror or picture on the exterior with the storage space on the interior. The present invention allows for storage of jewelry to be added to any previously existing medicine cabinet which would therefore combine the mirror, jewelry storage and medicine/accessory storage into one unit. The present invention also allows for the storage of all types of jewelry as opposed to earrings alone.
Notwithstanding the teachings in the related art, there remains a need for a jewelry storage device and organizer which is particularly adapted for storing all types of jewelry in a visually pleasing, organized and space efficient manner, and wherein the device is structured for low profile mounting on the back side of a medicine cabinet door.
Objects and Advantages of the Invention
Considering the foregoing, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a simple jewelry holder and organizer device which is easily installed on a flat surface such as the interior of a medicine cabinet door to provide an orderly and conveniently accessible place for storing one's jewelry.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a simple jewelry storing device, as detailed above, which is attached to a flat surface through the use of built in magnets or adhesive pads for easy attachment and removal.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a simple jewelry storing device, as detailed above, which is capable of storing hook-type jewelry and storage hooks through the use of a mesh screen which is pulled tight.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a simple jewelry storing device, as detailed above, which is capable of storing rings, rod and fastener type earring and clip-on earrings through the use of tightly packed foam pads between which jewelry can be inserted for convenient storage and aesthetically pleasing display.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a simple jewelry storing device, as detailed above, which is capable of storing short necklaces, bracelets, watches, rings and earrings and other such jewelry through the use of several hooks at the bottom of the device.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a simple jewelry storing device, as detailed above, which is capable of storing long necklaces and other long types of jewelry through the use of several posts at the top of the device.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a simple jewelry storing device, as detailed above, which is easy to manufacture, package and distribute.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are more readily apparent with reference to the detailed description and accompanying drawings.